fablefandomcom-20200222-history
See the Future
See the Future is the second downloadable content pack for Fable II. Players will be given the chance to heed the call for a hero to restore colour and balance to the world, or let Albion fall to the wayside. Those who emerge victorious will receive the ultimate reward: a quest that provides a vision of Albion's future and what lies ahead for those born into the heroic bloodline. The fantastical new quests in "See the Future" will bring players face-to-face with new characters, creatures, events and legendary artifacts! To help promote the release of "See the Future", Fable II Co-Op over Xbox Live was free on the weekend of May 8th 2009, to May 11th, 2009. Story The story of the DLC starts with the hero meeting Murgo the trader in Bowerstone Market. This is the same Murgo who sold you the music box as a child. He greets you and immediately recognizes you, and offers to sell you more curiosities, promising to sell you a very special one that can supposedly tell the future once his mysterious supplier delivers it (the supplier is later revealed to be Theresa). The Snowglobe The first item is a cursed snowglobe which you are able to activate. Using the snowglobe transports the Hero to a village devoid of colour, except for red, blue and yellow on certain items. The Hero will have to explore the village and surrounding area, fight new monsters, rescue the villagers and return colour to the land, thereby lifting the curse. The Skull After returning from the Snowglobe, Murgo offers the Hero his newest item, a cursed golden skull, which leads to the Costume Party quest (listed as The Cursed Knight on Lionhead's official site). When you use the skull, you are teleported to an area called the Celestial Keep, where you are immediately seen by a possessed skull tomb. He claims he was once a valiant knight that was cursed by a necromancer and is now imprisoned in the tomb. The Hero is given the quest to free the cursed knight. The area provides interesting interactions with statues and the opportunity to collect unique outfits to wear. The Vision A brief glimpse into the future. Murgo gives you a Spire Model. Using it takes you back to the center of the Spire to talk to Theresa. She offers you a sight into the future of Albion. In it you are the ruler of Albion. This vision will change slightly, depending on whether you are good or evil. The outcome will still be the same at the end. Theresa stands next to a cradle, saying that the fate of future Albion - and that of "Aurora" - lies in the hands of your yet to be born child. This is linked to Fable III. The Colosseum Here your player fights through many waves for the "ultimate prize". The game is just like the Crucible, but here you get bonuses for hitting flitswitches or kicking chickens. The first wave consists of bugs then highwaymen, balverines, hollow men, banshees, bandits, spire guards and the necromancer that was shown in the Cursed Skull quest. But if you kill him here in the Colosseum you will get an achievement called The Combatant. After the necromancer is dead, all previous enemies will spawn. Features Quests The DLC offers several new quests: * Murgo is back: Having first met him during the childhood sequence of Fable II, Murgo returns to Bowerstone Market to bring an amazing array of new wares, including potions that can transform canine companions into new breeds. * The Ghosts of the Snowglobe Quest: The Hero is given a cursed Snowglobe holding a disturbing secret - the small town inside it was once a real town in Albion. The people who once inhabited it are now ghosts condemned to endless torment until the shadowy threat that cursed them is defeated. * The Cursed Knight: Forever banished to a land beyond the dead, the Cursed Knight awaits a hero who has the strength and will to dress up in convincing costumes till the end of the road. * The Colosseum: The Colosseum puts even the Crucible to shame. Only the greatest heroes have triumphed here. Players’ abilities will be put to the test to prove themselves in combat once and for all, to win the ultimate in prizes and the Theodore bears. New Achievements There are 13 new achievements available. For a complete list of new achievements please see: See the Future Acheivements Collectables With the additional areas to explore, the Hero has the chance to find unique statuettes of Murgo and his unique dyes. Each cursed item hold certain statuettes and dyes. Some are easily found while others will require the Hero to solve a puzzle to acquire. Murgo's Statuettes There are 10 golden statuettes hidden in the cursed items. For a complete list of statuettes please see: Murgo Statuettes. Murgo's Dyes There are 10 new and unique dyes hidden in the cursed items. For a complete list of dyes please see: See the Future Dyes. The dyes are non-tradeable and can only be found in the areas of the cursed items. All of the dyes are worth 600 Gold and have a four star rating . New Items "See the Future" offers free unique items to all, including Welley's soldier helmet and other clothing, a braided ponytail and other hairstyles, psycho Jester makeup, a new hero expression, the back-flip trick for canine companions, and a collectible Murgo the Trader gold statue. Plus the hero is able to transform his/her dog into a Husky, Bloodhound or Dalmatian. List of New Items * Welley's soldier Outfit * Royal Suit * Balverine Suit * Hobbe Suit * Hollow Man Suit * Royal Sceptre * Cursed Skull * Cursed Snow Globe * Statue of Spire * Husky Dog Potion * Bloodhound Dog Potion * Dalmation Dog Potion * Colosseum Model * Psycho Jester makeup * Hollow Man makeup * Brave Art Make-up * Haunted Mime makeup * Harlequinn makeup * Powdered Twit Wig * The Twit Wig * Witchspotting Hat * Braids Bun Hair * Sheena Tribe hair * Well Red Dye * Wisp White Dye * Balverine Brown Dye * Ethical Green Dye * Book The Grumpy Rabbit * Murgo Statues (Chicken, Begging, Dancing, Dismissive, Pay me, Sycophantic, Tickled Pink, Slanderous, Mad Trader, Optimistic) Trivia *All enemies that appear in this DLC will likely appear in Fable III. *The statues which come to life during the Cursed Knight/Necromancer quest are of various, seemingly random forms that the player character can take, one of which is wearing Hal's Armour from the Limited Editon of Fable II which causes it to resemble the Master Chief of the Halo series. *The Spire statue handed to you by Murgo gave him the chills just like you at your first time at the spire with Bob and the other new Spire worker who came off the boat with you. *The Brave art makeup is the facepaint used in the movie brave heart and the names are almost the same(obviously excluding the H at the begining of art). Availability The "Fable II" "See the Future" game add-on was released for download exclusively on Xbox LIVE Marketplace on May 12th, 2009 for 560 MS Points. It also is available as a "Free Edition", that can be used to play a Co-Op game with a partner who has the Premium Edition, if the person playing with the partner does not have the Premium Edition themself. External links *See the Future press release *See the Future description *Video diary 9 Gallery File:Dlc2-image1.jpg File:Dlc2-image2.jpg File:Dlc2-image3.jpg File:Img dlc2.jpg Category:Fable II Category:See the Future DLC